Harry Potter and YuGiOh!: The Dragon's Awakening
by barryc10
Summary: The Golden Trio meet up with Yugi, Joey and Kaiba as they go on a journey to awaken the Dragons of old and stop Voldemort from taking over Britain. Harry Potter: Clash of a Lifetime Remade. Rated M for violence, language, and partial/brief nudity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover. This chapter will just be an introduction. In the Yu-Gi-Oh timeline, this takes place during the Waking the Dragons arc. In Harry Potter, it takes place before, during, and after Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts. This chapter will just contain the different decks for or planned for each character.

Chapter 1: Introductions Part 1

Yugi Moto:

Yugi is the world renowned King of Games. It didn't matter what kind of game he played, he would always find a way to win. Currently in high school, he is the shortest of his group. He possesses the Millenium Puzzle, and uses its power to transform into his alter ego, Yami Moto. He has the ability to command the three Egyptian Gods. Yugi is the champion of both the Duelist Kingdom and Duel City Tournaments. His favorite card is the Dark Magician, but says he's most like Maha Vailo.

Yugi's Deck:

Effect monsters:

Dark magician Girl

Kuriboh

Berfomet

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

Beast of Gilfer

Catapult Turtle

Watapon

Big Shield Gardna

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Buster Blader

Electromagnetic Turtle

King's Knight

Kuriba

Kuribabylon

Kuribandit

Kuribe

Kuribi

Kuribu

Legendary Knight Critias

Legendary Knight Hermos

Legendary Knight Timaeus

Obnoxious Celtic Guard

Sangan

Normal Monsters:

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

Dark Magician

Alpha the Magnet Warrior

Beta the magnet Warrior

Gaia the Fierce Knight

Gamma the Magnet Warrior

Giant Soldier of Stone

Curse of Dragon

Jack's Knight

Queen's Knight

Summoned Skull

Ritual Monsters:

Black Luster Soldier

Fusion Monsters:

Amulet Dragon (Fusion of Eye of Timaeus and Dark Magician)

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (Fusion of Gazelle and Berfomet)

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (Fusion of Eye of Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl)

Dragon Master Knight (Fusion of Black Luster Soldier and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon)

Gaia the Dragon Champion (Fusion of Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon)

Knight of destiny (Fusion of Legendary Knight Timaeus, Legendary Knight Critias, and Legendary Knight Hermos)

Spell Cards:

The Eye of Timeaus

Altar of Restoration

Amazoness Spellcaster

Berserker Soul

Black Luster Ritual

Brave Attack

Card Destruction

Card of Sanctity

Dark Magic Curtain

De-Fusion

Diffusion Wave Motion

Excalibur

Fissure

Five Star Twilight

Goddess Bow (Played by removing one Claw of Hermos and one Queen's Knight from play.)

Graceful Charity

Hand Control

Legend of Heart (Pay 1000 Life Points and Tribute 1 monster. Remove from play 1 each of "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Claw of Hermos", and "The Fang of Critias" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard to Special Summon 1 each of "Legendary Knight Timaeus", "Legendary Knight Hermos", and "Legendary Knight Critias" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.)

Magic Formula

Magical Acadamy

Magical Hats

Magical Pidgeon

Monster Reborn

Mystical Space Typhoon

Necromancy

Polymerization

Pot of Greed

Pump Up

Spider Web

Swords of Revealing Light

The Shallow Grave

Underworld Circle

Multiply

Trap Cards:

Ambush Shield

Attack Guidance Barrier

Collected Power

Dark renewal

Divine Wind

Dust Tornado

Meteorain

Mirror Force

Natural Selection

Reduction Barrier

Relay Soul

Rope of Life

Soul Rope

Soul Shield

Zero Gravity

Jonouchi Wheeler:

Jonouchi is a long time friend of Yugi's. Though he doesn't possess a Millenium Item, he still managed to become the Runner Up in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and get into the Top-4 in the Duel City Tournament. But when he dueled Kaiba for third place, he lost. His favorite card is the Red Eyes Black Dragon he won off of Dinosuar Ryuzaki in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

Jonouchi's Deck:

Normal Monsters:

Battle Steer

Cyber-Tech Alligator

Garoozis

Red Eyes B. Dragon

Rude Kaiser

Alligator's Sword

Armored Lizard

Axe Raider

Battle Warrior

Baby Dragon

Rock Ogre Grotto #1

Skull Stalker

Swordsman of Landstar

The Furious Sea King

Tiger Axe

Claw Reacher

Glass Man

Hero of the East

Kagemusha of the Blue Flame

Kageningen

Knight of Landstar

Kojikocy

Leogun

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman

M-Warrior #1

M-Warrior #2

Effect Monsters:

Gearfried the Swordsmaster

Gilford the Lightning

Insect Queen

Jinzo

Maximum Six

Swamp Battleguard

Sword Hunter

The Fiend Megacyber

The legendary Fisherman

Blue Flame Swordsman

Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon

Brigadier of Landstar

Copycat

Cyber Harpie

Fiber Jar

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Goblin Attack Force

Grappler of Landstar

Hayabusa Knight

Little-Winguard

Mad Sword Beast

Marauding Captain

Meko Mane King

Panther Warrior

Parasite Paracide

Rocket Warrior

Sasuke Samurai

Time Wizard

Fusion Wizard (Flip a coin. One of the following effects activates based on the result:

Heads: Tribute "Fusion Wizard" and 1 or more monsters written on a Fusion Monster Card. Special Summon that Fusion Monster in face-up Attack or defense position. (This Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Tails: Your opponent gains control of "Fusion Wizard". On their next Main Phase 1, they can Tribute "Fusion Wizard and 1 or more Monsters written on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster in face-up Attack or Defense Position.

If this card is Destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, it is instead treated as an Equip Spell Card, and Equipped to a Fusion Monster that you control. The monster Equipped with this card gains 500 ATK and cannot switch sides. If there are no Fusion Monsters on your side of the field, this effect is negated. I created this card myself)

Ritual Monsters:

Fortress Whale

Knight of Dark Dragons

Lord of the Red

Fusion Monsters:

Alligator's Sword Dragon

Giltia the Dark Knight

B. Skull Dragon

Dark Flare Knight (Can only use in tag-team duels with Yugi, and maybe a character from Harry Potter)

Flame Swordsman

Thousand Dragon

Spell Cards:

The Claw of Hermos

Arduous Risk

Attrition

Big Bang Dragon Blow

Block Attack

Burning Soul Sword

Dangerous Machine Type-6

Dark Dragon Ritual

Dragon Nails

Energy Drain

Foolish Burial

Giant Trunade

Graceful Dice

Gust Fan

Harpie's Feather Duster

Hinotama

Hyper Refresh

Knight's Title (Can only use in a Tag duel with Yugi, or possibly a Harry Potter Character)

Landstar Forces

Landstar Shot

Legendary Sword

Lightning Blade

Meteor of Destruction

Monster Reborn

Polymerization

Pot of Greed

Premature Burial

Question

Raigeki

Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword (Remove Claw of Hermos and Red Eyes B. Dragon from play. Equip only to a Warrior-Type Monster you control. The Equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and another 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster on the field.)

Red Eyes Transmigration

Release restraint

Rocket Hermos Cannon (Activate only from your hand or Deck by removing from play 1 "The Claw of Hermos" and 1 "Rocket Warrior" you control. Equip only to a monster with 1000 ATK or less. When the equipped monster attacks, destroy all monsters your opponent controls at the start of the Damage Step, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of the destroyed monster(s).)

Roll of Fate

Roulette Spider

Salamandra

Scapegoat

Shield and Sword

Star Blaster

The Warrior Returning Alive

Time Magic Hammer (Activate only from your hand or Deck by removing from play 1 "The Claw of Hermos" and 1 "Time Wizard" you control. Roll 1 six-sided die for each of your opponent's monsters and remove those monsters from play at the beginning of your opponent's Standby Phases. During each of your opponent's next Standby Phases, Special Summon the monsters removed by this card's effect, starting with those whose result was 1. During the next Standby Phases, repeat with those whose result was 2. Continue this until your opponent's sixth Standby Phase after their monsters were removed from play.)

Trap Cards:

Aura Armor

Bottomless Trap Hole

Celebration of Creation

Chasm of Spikes

Compensation Mediation

Double Magical Arm Bind

Drop Off

Fairy Box

Gamble

Graverobber

Kunai With Chain

Magical Arm Shield

Metalmorph

Nutrient Z

Rare Metalmorph

Silver Dollar

Skull Dice

Take One Chance

Trap Hole

Vow of Tribe

Seto Kaiba:

Seto Kaiba is the CEO of Kaiba Corp., which created the Duel Disk duelling system, based off of the Duel Diank of Ancient Egypt. Though he doesn't possess a Millenium Item in the current time, he used to be the owner of the Millenium Rod. Like his past self, his signature card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but unlike his past self, he is the rival of Yugi, and doesn't believe in magic, even though he saw magic at work before, and was even the victim of Millenium magic himself. He prefers to fly solo, but will cooperate with others if there is no other way. He is always concerned for his brother Mokuba's safety, and will do anything, even threaten the lives of himself and others, to save him should he get into danger. He doesn't believe that Jonouchi should be a duelist, even though Joey proved himself on multiple occasions.

Seto Kaiba's Deck:

Normal Monsters:

Blue Eyes White Dragon x3

Gadget Soldier

Judge Man

Vorse Raider

X-Head Cannon

Effect Monsters:

Blade Knight

Different Dimension Dragon

Kaiser Glider

Kaiser Sea Horse

Pitch-Dark Dragon

Spear Dragon

Versago the Destroyer

Y-Dragon Head

Z-Metal Tank

Fusion Monsters:

Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon (Blue Eyes White Dragon + Tyrant Burst Dragon)

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon)

Dragon Master Knight (Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon + Black Luster Soldier)

Doom Virus Dragon (Fang of Critias + Crush Card Virus)

Mirror Force Dragon ( Fang of Critias + Mirror Force)

Tyrant Burst Dragon (Tyrant Burst + Fang of Critias)

XYZ Dragon Cannon (X-Head Cannon + Y-Dragon Head + Z-Metal Tank. Without Polymerization.)

Ritual Monsters:

Paladin of White Dragon

Spell Cards:

A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon

Card of Demise

Charm of Lamentation

Cost Down

Monster Reborn

Polymerization

Pot of Greed

Reflect Energy

Shrink

Silent Doom

Soul Exchange

The Fang of Critias

White Dragon Ritual

Trap Cards:

Attack Guidance Barrier

Cloning

Crush Card

Magical Trick Mirror

Negate Attack

Ring of Destruction

Tyrant Wing

Wish of Final Effort

That's it.

A/N: Next Chapter qill be Harry and Crew's Decks, namely Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Now question. What theme should each member of the "Golden Trio" have for their decks, and what should their best monster be? I can't, and i mean can't update until I get ideas for each one. It's not that I won't, but that I'm drawing a blank and need help. Until then, barryc10, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the layout for decks. I know I said I needed deck Ideas, but that's changed now. If you want to give me card ideas now or later, feel free to, but I'm not pressuring you to. Harry will have a Warrior Theme. Ron will have Cyber Dragons. Hermione will have Exodia. Please note that while some of these original cards may seem similar to others, it's merely coincidence, and in name only. However, credit for the character Shadic goes to Chakra-X, the creator of the online flash video Nazo Unleashed.

Chapter 2: introductions, Part 2:

Harry Potter:

Harry James Potter is a wizard, and a relatively good duelist, though he never participated in any official tournaments. Having just started dueling in his First year, he quickly got the hang of it, and continued to modify his deck as new cards came out. He was especially excited when Pegasus started releasing cards based on already existing characters, and remade his deck to be themed around characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. His signature card from that deck is Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Harry Potter's Deck_:

_Normal Monsters_:

Sonic the Hedgehog: The picture is of a blue, bypedal hedgehog wearing red shoes standing on a grassy plain - WIND, Lvl 4, Beast-Type. Flavor Text: _The fastest hedgehog alive, he enjoys running along the countryside just because he can._ ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400

Shadow the Hedgehog: the picture is of a black and red bypedal hedgehog with red hovershoes and gold bracelets on his wrists - DARK, Lvl 4, Beast-Type. Flavor Text: _The self-proclaimed Ultimate Life Form, he is the ultimate rival to Sonic._ ATK: 1700, DEF: 1500

Elemental Hero Avian

Elemental Hero burstinatrix

Elemental Hero Clayman

Elemental Hero Sparkman

_Effect Monsters_:

Super Sonic The picture is of a golden hedgehog with a pale underbelly floating in the air, yellow flame-like whisps of energy rolling off him. - LIGHT, Lvl 6, Beast-Warrior/Effect, Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of Super Transformation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is still applied.) ATK: 2000, DEF: 1900

Super Shadow The image is of a gold and red hedgehog with golden bracelets on his wrists and red and black hovershoes, hovering in the sky, golden flame-like whisps of energy rolling off him. - LIGHT, Lvl 7, Beast-Warrior/Effect, Effect: This card cannot be normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of Super Transformation. Once per turn, this monster can destroy an opponent's monster. If you use this effect, this monster cannot attack this turn. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is still applied.) ATK: 2100, DEF 1900.

Hyper Sonic: The image is of a multi-colored hedgehog floating in space with sparkles surrounding him. - LIGHT Lvl 10, Beast-Warrior/Effect. Effect: This card cannor be normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Hyper Transformation. Once per turn, you can destroy all of your opponent's monsters. If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is still applied.) ATK: 4000, DEF, 4000

Hyper Shadow: The image is of a multi-colored hedgehog with golden bracelets and red and black hovershoes floating in space with sparkles surrounding him. - LIGHT, Beast-Warrior/Effect. Effect: This card cannot be normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Hyper Transformation. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

*Destroy one of the opponent's monsters. If you choose this effect, this card cannot attack this turn

*Freeze all of your opponent's monsters currently in play in place for three turns. If you choose this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is still applied.)

ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000

Dark Catapulter

Elemental Hero Bladedge

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Clay Guardian

Elemental Hero Necroshade

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Hero Kid x3

Winged Kuriboh

Winged Kuriboh LV10

Wroughtweiler

_Fusion Monsters_:

Elemental Hero Electrum

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

Elemental Hero Mariner

Elemental Hero Mudballman

Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman

Elemental Hero Steam Healer

Elemental Hero Tempest

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant

Elemental Hero Wildedge

Elemental Hero Wild Wingman

Hyper Shadic - The Ultimate Hedgehog: The image is of a white hedgehog with a white chest tuft, wearing red and black shoes. - LIGHT, lvl 12, Warrior/Fusion/Effect. Effect: Hyper Sonic + Hyper Shadow.

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending the above cards to the graveyard by the effect of Chaos Fusion. ( Do not use Polymerization.) This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is still applied.) ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000

_Spell Cards_:

Inhibitor Ring Release: The image is a sillouhette of Shadow with the golden bracelets falling off. - Quick-Play Spell. Effect: This card can only be activated when Shadow the Hedgehog, Super Shadow, or Hyper Shadow is present on your side of the field. On the turn this card is activated double the ATK of Shadow the Hedgehog, Super Shadow, or Hyper Shadow. On the very next turn, Halve the ATK.

Bubble Blaster

Bubble Illusion

Bubble Shuffle

Burial from a Different Dimension

Burst Impact

Burst Return

Clay Wrap

Courageous Charge!

Cyclone Boomerang

Dark Factory of Mass Production

De-Fusion

Double Fusion

Double Spell

E - Emergency Call

Emergency Provisions

Fairy of the Spring

Feather Shot

Fusion Gate

Fusion Recovery

Fusion Sage

H - Heated Heart

HERO Flash!

Hero Heart

Kishido Spirit

Light Laser

Metamorphosis

Miracle Fusion

Mirage of Nightmare

Monster Reborn

Monster Reincarnation

Mud Max

O - Oversoul

Polymerization x2

Pot of Greed

R - Righteous Justice

Silent Doom

Skyscraper

Spark Blaster

Special Hurricane

Spy Hero

Terraforming

The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh

The Warrior Returning Alive

Transcendent Wings

Wild Half

_Trap Cards_:

A Hero Emerges

Clay Charge

Cross Heart

Draining Shield

Edge Hammer

Elemental Burst

Feather Wind

Hero Barrier

Hero Ring

Hero Signal

Hero Spirit

Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms

Insurance

Invincible Hero

Miracle Kids

Mirror Force

Mirror Gate

Mispolymerization

Negate Attack

Solemn Judgment

Soul Union

Staunch Defender

Super Junior Confrontation

Ronald Weasley:

Ronald Billius Weasley is the sixth child of the current Weasley generation, and an avid player of Duel Monsters since its debut. Ron is a natural-born strategist, and has rarely lost a duel. He has always been fond of the Machine-Type, so when Pegasus started releasing new cards, he formed a deck with them. His signature card is Cyber Dragon.

Ron Weasley's Deck:

Effect monsters:

Cyber Dragon x3

Barrier Dragon

Laser Dragon

Cyber Pheonix

Heavy Mech Support Platform

Proto-Cyber Dragon x3

The light - Hex Sealed Fusion

Shining Angel x3

Fusion Monsters:

Chimeratech Overdragon

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon

Cyber End Dragon x2

Cyber Twin Dragon

Spell Cards:

Double Summon

Gold Sarcophagus x2

Future Fusion

Heavy Storm

Giant Trunade

Limiter Removal

Lightning Vortex

Monster Reborn

Mystical Space Typhoon

Overload Fusion

Photon Generator Unit

Power Bond

Swords of Revealing Light

Trap Cards:

Magic Cylinder

Torrential Tribute

Sakuretsu Armor

Attack Reflector Unit

Ultimate Offering

Mirror Force

Draining Shield x3

Enchanted Javelin x3

DNA Surgery

Hermione Granger:

Hermione Jean Granger is one of Harry's friends, and the final member of the golden trio. She plays with an Exodia Deck, and has pulled all three Exodia forms out at least once. Her signature card is Lady of Faith.

**Hermione's Deck:**

Normal Monsters:

Aqua Madoor

Neo Aqua Madoor

Neo the Magic Swordsman

Mystical Elf

Dark Magician x3

Gemini Elf

Lady of Faith

Left Arm of the Forbidden One

Left Leg of the Forbidden One

Right Arm of the Forbidden One

Right Leg of the Forbidden One

Effect Monsters:

Old Vindictive Magician

Exodia the Forbidden One

Exodia Necross

Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden lord

Witch of the Black Forest

Sangan

Marshmallon

Destiny Hero - Defender

The Bistro Butcher

Chainsaw Insect

Morphing Jar

A cat of Ill Omen

Thunder Dragon x3

Jinzo

Spell Cards:

Contract with Exodia

Black Pendant

Premature Burial

Pot of Greed

Swords of revealing Light

Level Limit - Area B

Cup of Ace

Second Coin Toss

Infinite Cards

Graceful Charity

Amplifier

Monster Reincarnation

Dark factory of Mass Production

Pot of Avarice

Gold Sarcophagus x2

Monster Reborn

Trap cards:

Call of the Haunted

Shadow Spell

Enchanted Javelin x3

Draining Shield x3

Energy Drain

Magic Drain

Jar of Greed

Wall of Revealing light

Waboku

Appropriate

Gravity Bind

Solemn Wishes

Back-up Soldier

Lord Voldemort:

Lord Voldemort is one of the main antagonists of this series. He and his followers spread chaos and discord throughout Britain. He plays with an Archfiend deck.

That's it.

A/N: That's it for introductions. Next Chapter we'll be in Domino City, and the one after will be Surrey and London. Now, I know that Ron's deck is exactly like Zane's deck. I planned it that way. That means that there will be many cards that premiered in GX appearing in this story. Anyway, R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:This is Chapter 3. Due to an unforseen accident, I have to start over.

Chapter 3:

Yugi, Jonouchi, and kaiba were standing in a triangle with Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Mokuba watching. They were getting ready to duel by the looks of it.

"Yugi, I will defeat you and earn my title of best in Japan back. To make things a little harder, I propose a three-way free-for-all, winner gets the title of best in Japan-"

"I have a better idea, you three against me! Winner(s) get to keep their soul, losers fall prey to this!" The Mysterious man held up a card, and in the picture was a wiers sort of pentagram.

"The Seal of orichalcos!"

"Fine! To make it fair, you get three times as many life points as us."

"Fine! Now Let's Duel!"

(Yugi: 8000 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Mystery Duelist: 24000 LP)

"I'll go first." The Mystery Duelist said. "I'll Summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in Attack mode." A warrior that looked like Celtic Guardian emerged, but it looked more determined, as though nothing would keep this monster down. (1400/1200) "Then I'll play a card face down and call it a turn." A face-down card appeared behind the guardian. It looked at it and shrugged.

"It's my turn now. I'll Summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Mode." A four-legged beast with a single horn on it's head appeared, and it growled at Obnoxious Celtic Guard. (1500/1200) Yugi was wondering why this was going on, but shrugged it off for later. "I'll set two cards, and end my turn." Two face down cards emerged, and Gazelle settled down into a ready stance.

'It's my turn, you freak." Kaiba drew a card and looked at it, before smirking. "I'll Summon my X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode." A machine with a two barrel turret appeared on the field, it's head first aiming at Gazelle, then Obnoxious Celtic Guard. (1800/1500) "I'll play a card face down, and end my turn." A card appeared behind X-Head Cannon. it seemed to know of the face down card, so it didn't move.

"Now It's my turn." Jonouchi drew a card, before smiling. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode." A warrior covered completely in metal appeared, his right arm was a spear, on the back of his left fore-arm was a shield. (1800/1600) "I play a face down as well, and end my turn."

"Good. Now it's my turn." he drew a card, and smiled evilly. "I play a field card. The Seal of Orichalcos!" The card was accepted, and the seal was drawn on the ground, a barrier pushing the rest of the group back. A smaller seal was also drawn on the duelist's head, the light illuminating his head as he drew his hood down. He had platinum blond hair, and a british accent. His eyes were a cold gray, and he looked the spitting image of Draco Malfoy. It was Lucius Malfoy. (What? Even Death Eaters had to get into the game, since the entire Ministry accepted it as a fun way to pass the time. Lucius is a guinea pig for a new card created by Voldemort. The card won't kill the loser. it'll just take the soul if it works.) "Now, all my monsters are turned DARK, and gain 500 more Attack Points, meaning that my Obnoxious Celtic Guard's Attack goes up to 1900, so his special effect will be active all the time. Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack Gazelle with Celtic Slash!" The warrior dashed at Gazelle, who drew back in fear, until Atem smiled. He pushed a button on his disk, and one of his face down cards shot up. "I activate a trap. Magic Cylinder. This card takles your monster's attackl, and sends it back at you."

"Lucius smiled as well, and activated his trap. "I activate this: Barrel Behind the Door. This card negates my attack, and sends the damage I would have recieved from Magic Cylinder back to you." The energy surge vanished and the gun cocked, before shooting one bullet at Atem, who grunted in pain, his life points taking a hit. "I end my turn on that note."

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius Malfoy: 24000 LP.)

Yugi drew to start his turn. "I play a face-down card, and summon my Obnioxious Celtic Guard. I end my turn."

Kaibe drew at the start of his turn. "I play Polymerization, and fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand together." He discarded the three dragons, which appeared. They each looked the same, a glistening white body with blue eyes, sharp claws and equally sharp teeth. They vanished into the swirling vortex behind them, a three-headed version coming out. "This creates my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." This dragon looked like a three-headed version of Blus Eyes White Dragon, but it also had something that looked like the majin symbol from Dragonball Z. (4500/3800) "Unfortunately for you, we can attack the turn we summon Fusions. Bkue Eyes Ultimate dragon, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard with Ultimate Burst!"

The dragon released a burst of energy from all three mouths, wich twisted together and struck the warrior, but instead of destroying it, a smaller blast shot around the warrior and struck Lucius, dealing 2900 points of damage to his LP.

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius: 21100 LP)

"What happened? His Blue eyes was obviously stronger. It should have been destroyed." Jonouchi complained.

"His effect! Obnoxious Celtic Guard can't be destroyed by any monster who has an attack score equal to or greater than 1900!" Yugi stated.

"Correct. And since Obnoxious Celtic Guard gained a 500 point boost to his attack score, hje can't be destroyed at all." Lucius said.

"By Battle. He's still affected like most othet monsters by spells, traps and monster effects." The Pharaoh said.

Lucius shrugged. It's not like any of you have a monster who can destroy my monsters."

Joey drew to start his turn. He smiled. "I Summon Time Wizard!" A clock with arms and legs holding a staff appeared. "And I activate his effect. See, he has a potent ability, but to determine who gets it, I have to flip a coin and call it. If I call it correctly, all your monsters are destroyed. If i call it wrong, all our monsters are destroyed. So, I flip a coin and Call heads!" It came up heads. "Alright! That means all your monsters are destroyed."

As Lucius stared in shock, his Obnoxious Celtic Guard was destroyed.

'Now I'll Play Polymerization, and fuse Time Wizard with Baby Dragon to create, Thousand dragon." a young dragon with yellow scales and a pale underbelly appeared before a vortex appeared and sucked up the clock and dragon. It spat out an old dragon, with orange sclaes, pale underbelly and mustache. "Now, Thousand Dragon, Direct Attack!" It inhaled, and blew out some smoke, that choked Lucius and delt 2400 points of damage to his LP.

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius: 18700 LP)

Lucius growled, and drew his card. "I Summon Orichalcos Gigas, in Attack mode." An ogre-like beast emerged to the field. (400/1500) "Let's see you take this guy down! I end my turn."

Yugi drew. he smiled. "I activate Polymerization, and I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle together, to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." A four armed beast appeared as well as a swirling vortex, which swallowed the two monsters, created a two headed, three horned four legged beast with wings. (2100/1800) "Attack Gigas with Flying pounce!" The beast soared at Giygas and pounced on it, destroying it, and dealing 1600 points of damage to Lucius. "I end my turn."

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius: 17100 LP)

Joey drew a card and Gigas returned to the field. (400-900/1500) "What?"

"Hmph, so Gigas returns to the field even stronger than he last left it."

"Hm, Thousand Dragon, destroy his Gigas again. Thousand Breath!" Thousand Dragon's noxious fumes were blown on Gigas, destroying it and dealing 1500 points of damage to Gigas.

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius: 15600 LP)

Kaiba drew and gigas returned again. (900-1400/1500) Kaibe smiled. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Gigas yet again. Ultimate Burst!" BEUD blasted Gigas to oblivion, and dealt 3100 points of damage to Lucius.

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius: 12500 LP)

Lucius drew and Gigas returned yet again. (1400-1900/1500) "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Yugi drew a card. "I play De-Fusion! This separates Chimera ionto the two monsters that make him up, so return to the field, Gazelle and Berfomet! Now I play Black luster Ritual! I sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet to Summon Black Luster Soldier.I end my turn there.

Joey drew, and his eyes lit up. "I summon Fusion Wizard! Now I choose to activate his effect. I have to flip a coin and call it. If I call it correctly, I can sacrifice Fusion Warrior and 1 or more Fusion Material monsters written on a Fusion Monster Card, and Fusion Summon the Fusion Monster to my side of the field. If i call it wrong, you gain control of Fusion Wizard, and can use his effect on your next main phase. So, I call Tails! I called it correctly, so I sacrifice Fusion Wizard and fuse Yugi's Black Luster Soldier, and Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, to create on Kaiba's field, Dragon Master Knight!"

A monster appeared that had Black Luster Soldier riding atop Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (5000-5500/5000)

"Dragon Master Knight gains 500 extra Attack for every Dragon on the field besides himself." Kaiba proudly declared.

"I end my turn." Jonouchi said.

Kaibe drew a card, and smiled. I Summon Spear Dragon!" A Pterasaur with a long spear-like bioll appeared. (1900/0) Dragon Master Knight's attack score went up again. (5500-6000/5000) "Now, Dragon master Knight, Attack Gigas with Dragon Saber Blast!" The Dragon master shot out the twisting beam of BEUD and combined it with a beam from BLS' sword, making a rainbow beam that slammed into Gigas. It was destroyed and Lucius took 4100 points of damage. "Spear Dragon, Direct Attack!" Spear Dragon swooped in and impaled Lucius, dealing another 1900 points of damage. After the attack, it went into a defensive stance.

(Yugi: 6600 LP, Kaiba: 8000 LP, Jonouchi: 8000 LP, Lucius: 6500 LP)

Lucius grunted as he drew, and his Gigas returned, even stronger. (1900-2400/1500). "Gigas, attack Spear Dragon." Gigas moved to attack the defensive Spear Dragon, his punch destroying it., and sending Dragon Master Knight down a few attack points. (6000-5500/5000).

Yugi drew and smiled. "I activate Dark magic Curtain, and pay half my Life Points to Special Summon Dark Magician!" A Spellcaster dressed in mostly purple, with an odd hat, and purple armor-like robes appeared from the curtain. (Yugi: 6600-3300LP) Yugi was starting to pant, as his Life Points were drained. My leige, don't spend any more energy right now. As it is, your energy is almost 1/4 full, and that's not good. Yugi simply nodded his head as he got back into the game. "The cost is that I can't Normal Summon, Flip Summon or Special Summon this turn aside from the Summoning of Dark Magician. Next I activate Card of dactity, letting each of us draw until we have six cards in our hands." The four of them drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Now, I'll activate magic Formula. This gives my Dark Magician an extra 700 Attack points. Now, attack Gigas. Black Magic Blast!" Dark magician let forth a beam of Black Magic, which struck Gigas, turning it into pixels and dealing 800 points of damage to Lucius. "I end my turn."

(Yugi: 3300, Kaiba: 8000, Jonouchi: 8000, Lucius: 5700)

Joey drew, frowned as Gigas came back even stronger. (2900/1500) "I switch Thousand Dragon to Defense Mode and end my turn."

Kaiba drew, and smiled. I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back Spear Dragon in attack mode." Dragon master Knight gained attack strength. (5500-6000/5000) "Next I play a card face down, and will have Dragon master Knight attack Gigas. Dragon Saber Blast!" The Rainbow blast struck Gigas and destroyed it, dealing 3100 points of damage. (Lucius: 5700-2600) Spear Dragon, Direct Attack! Spear dragon impaled Lucius again, dealing 1900 points of damage. (Lucius: 2600-700). I end my turn." Spear Dragon shifted into Defense mode.

Lucius drew, panting as Gigas returned, even stronger. (2900-3400/1500) Gigas, attack Dark Magician!" Gigas raged toward Dark Magician, but Kaiba pressed a button. I activate Ring of destruction! I select Orichalcos Gigas." Gigas' gained a collat that had grenades lining it. "Now it'll be destroyed, and all of us'll take damage equal to Orichalcos Gigas' original Attack strength, and if that card works the way I think it does, we'll all take 3400 points of damage." The bomb collar exploded, taking Gigas with it, and dealing 3400 points of damage to everyone.

(Yugi: 0, kaiba: 4600, Jonouchi: 4600, Lucius: 0)

Since there were two losers, it spat out jonouchi and Kaiba, and Yugi and Lucius were surrounded by a double seal, which shattered, taking no soul. Lucius apparated away, and Atem walked to the group. he switched with Yugi, a smile on his face, before fainting.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location:

"YOU FAILED TO GET ANY SOUL? CRUCIO! You're lucky I still need your service or I'd kill you. You are to give your son your dueling deck, and have him challenge Harry during the School year. You better hope that he succeeds, or your soul will be lost next. Am I clear?"

"crystal, my leige."

"Good, now get out of here!"\

To be continued...

A/N: And that's Chapter 3. The first Orichalcos Duel. What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for being away. I had writer's block. Now for Chapter four. As promised this one will take place in England, but it will be during Harry's trip to Diagon. This will be the first chapter that features my own cards. Anyone who wants to use them may do so, as long as they give me credit. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Harry's soul duel

Harry, hermione and the Weasleys were visiting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after buying their things. They were fascinated by the stuff inside, until a cloaked fellow grabbed Ginny, using a contaminated cloth to knock her out, and ran out, with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys in hot pursuit. They chased him to the edge of Knockturn Alley, and saw that he was waiting with a set of what looked like arm and leg braces and a collar.

The cloaked person spoke up. "If you want the little miss back, you'll need to defeat me in a game of Duel Monsters! Loser loses their soul"

"Hermione scoffed. "Only the dementors can steal souls, and you aren't one, obviously."

He laughed. "Are you sure about that? Why don't you duel me and find out?"

Harry looked at the cold eyes of the cloaked figure, and smiled. "You want a duel, how about you duel me?"

The cloaked figure laughed. "If you want to lose so badly, fine!" Harry walked to the make-shift arena, and the mystery man tossed the set of braces and collar at Harry. "Wear those. It'll make for a better duel. These will spark when we take damage, dealing 1 volt of electricity to your body for each Life Point lost."

Harry frowned but put them on, feeling silly. He then activated his Duel Disk, and grabbed his E-hero deck, separated it from the Fusions, shuffled it, and put it in his Deck Slot. The Man did the same. The both drew five cards

(Harry's LP: 8000; ?'s LP: 8000)

Harry smiled. "You can go first." In this duel, I want the first attack, and with this hand, I'll do major damage.

The man shrugged. "Fine. I draw." he did that. "I play Polymerization, I fuse these five warriors: Queen's Knight, King's Knight Jack's Knight, Ace Knight, and Knight of Tens together."

They appeared on the field. They looked the same except there were two females, but they had the same style armor, all with card emblems on them and the shield. They were then sucked into a vortex behind them, and a figure was formed.

"This let's me Fusion Summon: Royal Flush King!"

The figure looked like anything you'd expect of a king, also with a card theme. He was wearing a tunic with a robe that had the images of the five card images that made a royal flush. (ATK/DEF: ?/?)

"His ATK and DEF is equal to the Combined ATK and DEF of the fused Warriors." (?/?-9400/7900) "he has a potent effect. For five turns, his ATK and DEF are halved." (9400/7900-4700/3950) "because my hand is empty I end my turn."

Harry smiled. " draw." he did. It was Gaceful Charty. "I play Graceful Charity. This card let's me Draw three cards, as long as I discard two." He did, and smirked. "I pay 500 LP to play Double Fusion! This let's me perform two fusions in one turn. So first I'll fuse Avion and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman!" The fusion occured. "Next I fuse Sparkman and Wingman to create Shining Flare Wingman!" The second fusion occured. This one was mostly white with a yellow face. (2500/2100) "His effect gives him 300 extra ATK for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. And there are six!" (2500/2100-4100/2100) "I also play the Field Spell: Skyscraper! This gives my Elemental Heroes 1000 extra ATK when they attack a monster stronger then themselves."

The mystery man cringed.

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Royla Flush King! Supernova Blast!" The white machine-like hero flew into the air, and unleashed a green energy blast at Royal Flush King, blowing him up, and dealing 400 points of damage to the Mystery man and blowing down his hood, revealing him to be Bellatrix's husband, who sneered, as his outfit sparked, sending four hundred volts of lightning through his system. "That wasn't much."

"You forgot about Shining Flare Wingman's Other effect. When he destorys a monster on your side of the field, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK."

Shining Flare Wingman's body lit up, and the rays inflicted 4700 points of damage to LeStrange's LP. At that time, his sneer fell, and he felt pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse, as 4700 more volts of lightning coursed through him from the devices. He fell to one knee after, panting, but got back up.

"It's my turn." he drew, and smiled.

"It's time I turned this around. I play the Seal of Orichalcos." The circle appeared, and surrounded the two as the sacred hexagram appeared, and a barrier was thrown up to keep the two duelists in and the others out. "Now, you will lose your soul if you lose! I play Card of Sanctity!"

He and harry drew until their hands held six cards. "Now I play Spirit of the Royal Flush! This can only be played when Royal Flush King is in the graveyard. I Summon from my Deck, Royal Flush Lord!" The King reappeared, but looked more like Voldemort. He was nothing like a Lord. (5000/5000) "This guy may have 5000 ATK and DEF, but your Warrior will top that, so I play De-Fusion on your Flare Wingman." Shining Flare Wingman separated into Flame Wingman and Sparkman." (2100/1200) (1600/1400) "Now, Royal Flush Lord, destroy Flame Wingman. Royal Slash!"

Royal Flush Lord drew his sword, and charged at Flame Wingman, slicing him in half, which resulted in an explosion, and Harry losing 2900 Life Points, and having 2900 volts of lightning being pumped through him.

(Harry's LP: 4600; LeStrange's LP: 2900)

"I end my turn."

Harry drew. And smiled. "I play A Warrior Returning Alive and Monster Reborn. I add Avion to the field and Special Summon Burstinatrix!" The two warriors appeared. One was an anthro bird with chest armor. (1000/1000). The other was a gray skinned lady with an outfit which the chest part covered the left breast but curved around the right breast. There was the distinct circle within a circle outline that indicated areaola and nipple. It was a darker gray. (1200/800) Next I play, Warrior's Bond!" The card appeared, whose image was of two warriors gripping each other's wrists with the Polymerization background. "This is the Warrior version of Power Bond, letting me send Monsters to the Graveyard who are part of a Warrior Fusion Monster, and Summon that monster. So I send Avion and Burstinatrix from the field, and Blayman and Bubbleman from my hand, to Special Summon, Elemental hero Electrum." It was a mamn in a yellow and white bodysuit. (2900/2600) First, Warrior's Bond double's the Fusion monster's ATK." 2900/2600-5800/2600) "Next, Electrum will attack Royal Flush Lord! Spectrum Punch!" Electrum dashed forward, and punched through Royal Flush lord, destroying him, and dealing 800 points of damage to LeStrange, and sending another 800 volts of Lightning through his already tired body, causing him to scream again. "Now, Sparkman, attack! Spark Storm!" Sparkman sent a lughtning bolt through LeStrange's body, taking another 1600 LP from LeStrange, and sending another 1600 volts through the villain's body, making him scream. "I have to end my turn. Warrior's bond shown, and Harry's devices sparked, he screamed as he lost 2900 LP and was filled with 2900 more volts.

(Harry's LP: 1700; LeStrange's LP: 500)

Both harry and LeStrange were panting, though the latter coughed up a bit of blood. LeStrange drew, and looked at the card. "I can do nothing! I end my turn."

Harry drew. "I play de-Fusion, separating my Electrum into the four warriors that made it up." Electrum looked like he was hit with a cross-shaped attack, before he vanished and was replaced with four warriors. The anthro, Avion. (1000/1000) The Woman with one breast exposed, Burstinatrix. (1200/800) The man made entirely of clay, Clayman. (800/2000) And the warrior with a fascination with bubbles, Bubbleman. (800/1200) "Now, all of you, Attack together. Avion, Feather Storm, Burstinatrix, Flare Storm, Clayman, Clay Rush, Bubbleman, Bubble Stream, and Sparkman, Spark Storm!"

The five monsters attacked together, with Clayman's body slam in front as the other attacks surrounded him. Lestrange was blown back as he was struck by the five attacks, his life points plummeting to zero. The seal converged on him, and he screamed as his soul was taken. As soon as the seal vanished, the two collapsed. Harry was sent to St. Mungo's while Lestrange's body was left where it was.

To be Continued.

A/U: This was Chapter 4, and I hope I didn't dissapoint. Yes, the devices were from when Zane dueled Syrus in Duel Acadamy after he went dark. And I'm using a more detailed version of the Japanese cards. Please R&R I suck at Chapter naming.


End file.
